


Magical in bed

by Jumpykat



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, technically wendy/irene/seulgi in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpykat/pseuds/Jumpykat
Summary: I will make chapter two of Joy actually showing off how magical in bed she is if it is asked for





	

Yeri sighed as she gently leaned against the counter of the bar, she still couldn’t believe that this is where they went as an early birthday present for Irene and she was still wondering why she even came.

            Yeri had been sitting at the bar only for the past twenty minutes because Wendy and Seulgi dragged Irene to the dance floor after a few drinks. Yeri gave them a few glances here and there but decided to stop looking at them as soon as she witnessed Irene in between Wendy and Seulgi as they grinded against her. Yeri covered her face with her hands and turned away from the traumatizing scene. She honestly felt like she should leave and she was about to when a stranger sat down next to her.

“Why aren’t you with your friends? I saw you walk in with them.” The girl had asked before calling over the bartender and ordering a drink. “Do you want anything?”

“Uh! No I…um…I’m good” Yeri stuttered out with a flush which she couldn’t help this woman next to her was absolutely gorgeous. “a-and well my friends are kinda…caught up in the moment” Yeri said awkwardly as she pointed to her friends who were still grinding on each other except this time Irene was more into it and not as embarrassed. The woman lightly chuckled as she listened to her “Why don’t you join them?”

Yeri looked at her with horror “Ew! No!” Yeri exclaimed as she lightly slammed her fist onto the counter. The woman looked at her with wide eyes before smirking “Not interested in woman?” she asked and Yeri swore there was a hint of teasing in her voice and smirk. “More like not interested in them, I’m don’t get me wrong my friends are beautiful and have great bodies but it would be like being with my sisters and mom” Yeri spat out before realizing what she said and looking at the woman with wide eyes, the weird moment was cut off by the bartender bringing over the woman’s drink.

“So I have a chance huh?” The woman said with a huge smile as she took a sip of her drink “My name is Joy” she continued as she stuck out her hand. Yeri stared at the hand in astonishment, this woman- Joy…just flirted with her and she honestly was into it. Yeri quickly took her hand in more of a hold than a handshake “I’m Yeri” She squeaked out. Joy hummed as she finished off her drink and looked down at their hands, she smiled and lightly caressed her hand with her thumb.

            She leaned over and lightly kissed Yeri’s earlobe which slightly startled her but Joy seductive voice that followed and the hot breath that lingered made her feel better. “I’m gonna go dance, you should come dance to” the moment went by way too quick for Yeri’s pleasure as Joy pulled away and began to make her way to the dance floor. Yeri couldn’t help but watch her walk away, she was swaying her hips. Yeri was feeling all hot and bothered now, was she really going to go get laid on the day they supposed to be celebrating Irene’s birthday? Maybe and it’s not like it would bother Irene cause obviously she was going to get very lucky that night. Yeri’s eyes stayed on Joy the whole time she walked away before she stopped in an open space and started rolling her body to the music and “Fuck” was the only thing young Yeri could think as she bit her lip. She wanted to run her hand up her stomach and then run them up over her chest before lightly caressing her face before kissing her with as much passion and pleasure she could muster. Yeri didn’t realize but Joy’s eyes were locked onto her, her gaze made Yeri wiggle in her seat.

            Joy ran her hands down her body, down her legs, before running them back up and threw her wonderful hair and it didn’t take Yeri long to realize a few people were staring at Joy like they were about to pounce and even though Yeri just met this woman that still bothered her. Yeri quickly got up and walked over to Joy who smiled and licked her lips “got tired of watching?” Joy asked as she rolled her body against Yeri’s front and wrapped her arms around her neck. “I got tired of seeing others watch you” Yeri admitted with a pout as she wrapped her arms around Joy’s waist. Joy laughed and put her foreheads against Yeri’s “You’re the jealous type huh?” she asked as she began to draw shapes on the back of Yeri’s neck with her fingers. Yeri shivered slightly before muttering out an embarrassed “Yeah” which made Joy laugh a bit more. “You don’t have to worry, I had my eye on you since you walked in.” Joy said as she lightly kissed her forehead. Yeri looked up at Joy and frowned a bit “I was in here for like an hour before you talked to me...how long were you here for? And what were you doing for that hour while I was here?” Yeri asked with a raised eyebrow.

            Joy smiled not fazed by those questions at all. “I came here with a group of friends and eventually left their side after two of them started to make out and I was watching you while I ignored the men talking to me until I finally decided to talk to you” Joy said as she moved one of her hands up into Yeri’s hair. “You sure have perfect timing because I was about to leave” Yeri muttered with a small smile. “Did you know you are really pretty?” Joy asked with a small kiss to her brow. Yeri hummed “I hear it here and there but hearing it from you makes me happier than some of the sleaze balls that have told me” Yeri said as she lightly bit her bottom lip and looked at Joy. “Good to know” Joy said with a wide grin before she removed her arms from around Yeri’s neck. “We haven’t dance together yet, you know?” Joy said as she turned around pressing her backside against Yeri’s front and began to grind on her like Seulgi and Wendy were doing to Irene. Yeri let out a sharp breath as Joy grabbed her hands and put them on her hips “You seem and look young so just follow my motions” Joy said as she began to lightly roll her body back against her so Yeri did want she said and rolled back and was that a bad idea cause that got her even more hot and bothered and she wanted her then and there but she had more self-control than that.

“Do you make it a habit of seducing girls?” Yeri asked with a groan as Joy rubbed against her crotch, Yeri was already running her hands up Joy’s stomach but she was going to save the rest for later. “Only the ones who catch my attention and all of those people say I’m magical in bed” Joy said with a wink and that was it, Yeri pulled away and grabbed Joy’s hand and dragged her out of the bar. “Your place or mine?”

“Mine”

Yeri sighed as she sat on Joy’s bed staring at her “when you said magical in bed this isn’t exactly what I was exp-“ Joy cut her off as she held up the 8 of hearts “Is this your card?” She asked and Yeri would be lying if she wasn’t impressed and she also couldn’t lie because she softly mumbled out a “Holy shit” Even though the mood was gone and Yeri had the woman’s equivalent of blue balls she still stayed at Joy’s place and let her show off a whole bunch of magic tricks that were actually very interesting, this would be a great story to tell the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I will make chapter two of Joy actually showing off how magical in bed she is if it is asked for


End file.
